Found But Not Lost
by OyashiroPwns1983
Summary: Sequel to my story Lost and Found. When Rena admits her feelings to Keiichi, will the trials they go through together bring them closer or tear them apart?
1. Second Chance

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Higurashi…

"Au, au, au" cried a high pitched voice. "Rika…We failed again. Are we really destined to repeat this never ending cycle of tragedy?" Rika finally spoke in a serious tone. "Don't worry Hanyuu…There's always the next Hinamizawa. I'm confident we have the power to break through this cycle of tragedy…one day"

"Are you ready Hanyuu?" Rika asked her godly friend. Hanyuu hesitated for a moment. "Yes Rika…lets go"

Rena was now standing in front of a mirror in her room. The day of Watanagashi had arrived and she was sporting a brand new kimono for the occasion. Rena had decided to go with the cute kimono in hopes that it would help with her goal more so then her white dress would. She had been practicing cute expressions in the mirror for the last hour or so. She was determined to make Keiichi hers no matter what. She knew deep down that this year's Watanagashi would be one she would never forget.

The kimono she was wearing was bright pink with beautiful and intricate designs. Everything was arranged, they would all meet up at the festival grounds an hour before the official festival started. If she could just get a moment alone with Keiichi then she knew she would be able to tell him her feelings. After she was all prepared for the festival she made her way to the festival grounds.

There she met Mion, Rika, and Satako, who all happened to be wearing kimonos just as Rena was. Rika was wearing her shrine maiden outfit and Mion had a green kimono that matched her emerald eyes while Satako wore a purple kimono that matched Rika's hair. The shrine maiden suddenly greeted. "Hello Rena, nanodesu."

"Hey Rena-chan" announced Mion. "What's with the kimono get up?" Mion smirked. "You weren't planning on announcing your undying love to Kei-chan were you?" Rena went instantly bright scarlet and stuttered. "N-n-n-n-n-no, I j-j-j-just t-thought since t-this is K-keiichi-kun's first time at Watanagashi…"

"Hey guys." Called a familiar voice. The voice belonged to Keiichi Maebara. "Am I late?" Keiichi said somewhat out of breath. "I'm sorry my Mom wanted me to help Dad out by moving some of his paintings. The work itself wasn't that hard, but what kept me was how Dad kept going on and on how glad we were doing some male bonding."

The others all laughed until Mion suggested that they start heading to the festival. Walking along side Keiichi, Rena felt quite at ease and happy. As they walked Rika said she had a cousin that she wanted them to meet. The others were all shocked that Rika had a cousin she never once mentioned before. Soon Rika comeback walking alongside a girl with long dark pink hair, which also had to horns sticking out of them. She wore a shrine maiden outfit similar to Rika's.

She stood there silently for several moments, clearly shy in front of the group. "This is my cousin everybody, her name is Hanyuu Furude" announced Rika to everyone. Keiichi walked up and greeted Hanyuu. "Hi Hanyuu-chan, my name's Keiichi Maebara." He reached out to shake her hand.

Hanyuu just stood there silently. "Au, au" She cried looking toward Rika for support. Rika looked away from her. Hanyuu was a bit shocked by the gesture, but eventually she greeted the group.

"Hi K-keiichi, my name's Hanyuu Furude." She said finally taking his hand and shaking it. All the others looked glad and likewise greeted her and asked her questions. They immediately became silent when Rika made a proposition. "I move that Hanyuu become a member of The Club." Hanyuu looked a bit shocked at the suggestion and began to whine more "Au's".

All the members raised their hands in agreement. "Well guess it's official now Hanyuu-chan. Welcome to The Club!!" congratulated Mion. "But be forewarned Hanyuu-chan, if you don't try your all in this club then I can't guarantee that you'll survive for too long."

"Au….." Hanyuu cried tearfully. As she looked upon the members they seemed to have gotten more menacing looks at the mention of competition. "Well seeing as how we got some time till Rika-chan's dance we should spent it like TRUE Club members." Everyone else seemed to grow more and more anxious as they readied themselves for what was to come.

Rena of course, had a different objective in mind. If she could come out the winner she could possibly get a couple moments alone with Keiichi. Rena's eyes began to burn with a fiery passion. "Chance!!"

The game that was eventually chosen as the deciding game was the shooting gallery. Hanyuu missed all of her targets due to the fact of her basic fear of the gun. Rika and Satako came out with the next to lowest scores, leaving Keiichi, Rena, and Mion tied for the lead. Keiichi went up first, he calmed himself as he focused upon the targets, and he readied his aim and fired. He was successful in hitting two of his targets. But missed the last target. He ended up in third.

Mion was up next and likewise readied herself for the game. As she took aim and fired she landed successful hits on all three targets. Mion however only slightly hit the last target. Rena noticed the flaw in Mion's hit immediately. If she could just hit all three targets directly enough then Keiichi would be all hers. "Mi-chan, I won't give up without a fight!"

Rena slowly walked up to the shooting gallery, the fiery passion within her growing ever more furious. She grabbed the gun and with the accuracy, speed, and precision that she used during her treasure hunts took aim and fired. All the targets were hit spot on.

Rena saw her successful hits and exclaimed victoriously. "I did it!!" Rena then was allowed to choose the punishment game for the losers. "Hmm…I want to take Keiichi-kun down by the riverbed." The others looked a bit surprised. "Umm...sure Rena I'll go with you. Inside Rena was dancing around excitedly. As she and Keiichi made their way down to the riverbed, she considered how exactly she would tell him her feelings. She rehearsed lines before coming to herself in the mirror, but now that she was here she seemed to forget what she had thought to stay.

"So this is where everyone drifts the cotton after Rika-chan's dance?" Keiichi asked as he looked along the river. "Why exactly did you want to come down here Rena?"

Rena was silent for a moment until she finally spoke. "To get away from everyone." Keiichi looked surprised at this but had little time to think as he was soon embraced by Rena. "Keiichi-kun…I love you."

Keiichi was shocked speechless by what he had just heard. Rena refused to let him go but felt as though her stomach was tightening. She felt an uneasiness overcome her. "Keiichi-kun do you love me too?"

Keiichi finally spoke hugging her back at the same time. "Yes I do Rena. I've always loved you. It's always been you...Rena" Rena could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Keiichi and planted a kiss on his lips. Keiichi quickly returned the kiss and held Rena tighter.

Unknown to the new couple, a young child was watching the scene from a nearby bush. "ohohoho" Satako laughed quietly. "What have we here?" Satako asked herself deviously.

Finally Rena and Keiichi separated from their kiss and noticed that the villagers were gathering for the dance. Keiichi grabbed Rena by the hand and lead her to the stage for Rika's dance. There they stood hand in hand watching Rika's dance.


	2. Opposition

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

The sun rose from the horizon, bringing with it a bright light. The light broke through Rena's window causing her to stir and wake. Rena rose from her futon and stretched. She looked outside the window slowly remembering the events of the previous night.

"I did it!" Rena thought to herself triumphantly. "Keiichi-kun is mine...Now if only I could legally take him home…" Rena broke out of her trance long enough to realize that she had to get to school. She quickly got dressed and made herself breakfast. Rena ate her breakfast with a positive air about her.

She ran out of her house with her schoolbag in hand to her spot to wait for Keiichi. She waited happily there until Keiichi showed up. "Good Morning Re..." Keiichi was unable to finish his greeting. Rena quickly ran up to Keiichi and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good Morning Keiichi-kun" Rena said even more happily. Keiichi was still in a little shock from the sudden kiss. "Good Morning Rena" Keiichi was finally able to say. As they walked down the path to school, Rena unconsciously moved closer to Keiichi, leaning upon him as they walked. "Hey Keiichi-kun I've been thinking…Maybe we should wait until before we decide to tell the others…about us."

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing as well" Keiichi replied. "We should probably tell them once we're ready for them to know." As they continued to walk down the path, Rena separated from Keiichi, making it less clear that she had just been leaning against him. Soon enough they both ran into Mion and Shion.

"Good Morning Kei-chan, Rena-chan" Mion said cheerfully. "Good Morning Kei-chan." said Shion flirtatiously. Shion got closer to Keiichi more than Rena or Mion would have liked, hugging his arm. Rena felt a sudden burst of rage build up in her. "Shi-chan…What do you think you're doing to Keiichi-kun?"

Rena grabbed Keiichi by the arm and pulled him with full force. "I CAN'T HELP MYSELF…FLUSTERED KEIICHI-KUN IS SOOOO CUTE! OMOCHIKAERI!!" Rena yelled as she knocked Shion aside running with Keiichi at full force towards the school.

Eventually Mion and Shion made their way to the school, finally catching up with Keiichi and Rena. Keiichi got to the classroom door cautiously preparing to open it; not exactly sure what awaited him on the other side.

Keiichi finally ready mentally and physically thrust the door open. To his utter amazement, nothing happened. He looked around making sure he didn't step on a trap switch or pull an invisible wire somewhere.

He looked around and saw Satako standing next to Rika and Hanyuu looking ever so innocent. "Okay Satako! What are you planning" Keiichi questioned to Satako. Satako gasped surprisingly. "Why Keiichi-san, do I look like the kind of person to play a TRICK on you? I'm appalled at the very accusation. I would never cause you any ill will Keiichi-san." Satako replied innocently.

"Satako…You're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is if it KILLS ME!" Keiichi spent nearly half an hour searching the classroom for any possible traps. Keiichi failed finding any. He searched in every possible place he thought both physically and mentally possible for a girl like Satako to set a trap. "I-impossible…" Keiichi said extremely tired.

"If Satako didn't hide it in the door, or the desks, or the floor…than maybe she hid it in the…the…" Keiichi's head seemed to overheat with steam as he tried to think of other possible places he hadn't checked yet. "Ahh! Keiichi-kun are you all right!?" Rena asked the overheating Keiichi. "Umm…how was it…let me see…hit em at 45 degrees…Okay!" Rena said clenching her fist. "HAU! HAU! HAU!!" she yelled as she knocked around Keiichi hoping to wake him up, but only succeeding in sending him flying into the desks of the classroom.

"HAU!! Keiichi-kun!" Rena yelled at Keiichi's unconscious body. Keiichi's soul almost seemed to float out of his body. "Okay enough of this…" said Shion as she walked up to Keiichi with a bucket of freezing cold water. Shion poured the water all over Keiichi, who awoke with a sudden jolt.

"Wha-who-where am I?" Keiichi asked as he took in his current situation. Satako laughed to herself with her usual Ohohoho's while Hanyuu simply cried Au, au, au. Once the commotion died down and the classroom was fixed up Chie-sensei soon walked in assigning the work everyone was to complete.

"She's planning something…I just no it" Keiichi whispered to Rena, Mion, and Shion. "Even if she is…I doubt you could outsmart Satako-chan" Shion said mockingly. "What's that supposed to mean Shion!? Are you saying I'm stupid enough to be tricked by a little kid!?" Keiichi replied angrily. "Well…You've yet to outwit Satako-chan thus far…" Shion replied snidely. Keiichi was unable to come up with a comeback to Shion and stayed silent.

Once the lunch bell rang, everyone gathered together and pulled their desks together forming one large table. "Oh what a beautiful day it is" Satako announced joyously. "Gee Satako-chan you're sure in a good mood today." Rena said positively. "What can I say Rena-san…You know what they say...spring is the time of "Love". Keiichi and Rena nearly choked on their food at the mention of the word "Love".

"W-where did this come from all of a sudden Satako-chan?" Rena asked nervously. "Well I suppose it was something I "Saw" at the Watanagashi Festival." Satako said snidely. "Oh crap, she saw us" Rena and Keiichi thought simultaneously.

"Ohohoho" Satako laughed to herself. The others didn't pay much mind to what Satako was saying. Rena and Keiichi however, looked as they would pass out at any minute from embarrassment.

The time for the Club soon began. The game was Old Maid. A simple game, but Keiichi and Rena were both distracted by Satako's taunts. They both soon found themselves in dead last. Satako was the winner of the game and ordered to Rena and Keiichi to stand in front of Chie-sensei while they cursed off curry in front of her.

Keiichi and Rena both walked to the Teacher's Lounge and asked to talk to Chie-sensei personally. "Oh Rena-kun and Maebara-kun, what a surprise…anything I can help you with?" Chie-sensei kindly responded.

Rena and Keiichi both gulped deeply knowing what hell soon awaited them. "Chie-sensei…Curry is " Rena and Keiichi said in unison. After about a minute of cursing they finally ceased their abuse of their teacher's most beloved food.

Chie-sensei was in shock at what she had just heard. "What…did you…. two…just….SAY!!" Chie-sensei said, her voice slowly gaining more rage. Her eyes seemed to gain a demonic fire within them. "AHHH!!" Keiichi and Rena screamed.

Keiichi and Rena walked from the school on their way home, their bodies covered in bandages. "Well, we gotta do something about Satako…At this rate she'll be able to use this against us…" Keiichi said exhausted. "Yeah…When they find out…it'll be on our terms…not Satako-chan's? Rena said equally exhausted. "Very well than…We have to get some dirt on Satako that we can use against her." Keiichi said giving a thumb's up his teeth shining." Rena felt an excitement overcome her. "Agreed Keiichi-kun." Rena replied giving a thumb's up back at Keiichi.

"Satako…You're going down!!"


	3. Confrontation

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

Keiichi and Rena made their way to school the day after Satoko nearly killed them with the knowledge she had gained over the night of Watanagashi. Keiichi looked at Rena, who likewise looked back at Keiichi.

"You think we did it?" Keiichi asked eagerly. "Oh, most certainly Keiichi-kun" Rena said deviously. "If the others found out about Satoko's "little" secret…they'd never let her live it down." Keiichi and Rena both laughed confident that their plan would succeed.

Keiichi and Rena soon met up with Mion and Shion. "Hahaha" Mion laughed. "You two seem to be riding high today." Keiichi and Rena both laughed to themselves. "Well let's just say that we're gonna pay back a certain little "Trickster". Mion and Shion thought to themselves. "But I thought you didn't realize what Satoko-chan was up to?" Shion said questionably.

"Yeah we did Shi-chan…But what her plan is…" Rena said as she but her finger to her lips. "Well that's classified." Mion and Shion looked even more confused. "Well…how do you plan to outsmart Satoko?" Mion asked the two. "It's ALL in here." Keiichi answered pointing towards his schoolbag.

The group finally arrived at the school and made their way into the classroom. Much like yesterday Satoko didn't prepare any traps for Keiichi. "OHOHO!!" Satoko laughed. "Rena-san and Keiichi-san, how was Chie-sensei the other day…not too rough I hope."

"Oh…nothing to lose too much sleep over…Thanks for the concern Satoko…" Keiichi said with a snicker. "Keiichi-san, don't get to snippy with me or else your "little" secret might juuust slip through my lips." Satoko said confidently. Keiichi stayed quiet, Rena looked a bit concerned. "Keiichi-kun…should we show her our secret weapon…"

"No…not yet…wait for the time to be right" Chie-sensei soon walked in giving out the lesson plans for the day, not however before giving Keiichi and Rena an extremely dirty look. Keiichi and Rena both felt a terrible chill crawl up their spine.

After the assignments were finished the lunch bell rang and the gang formed their desks into the large table once again. Everyone took out their lunches; Satoko took a particular interest in Rena and Keiichi's. "Those sure look good…Give em to me!" Satoko demanded. "And why the hell should we!?" Keiichi replied. "If you don't I'll tell everyone here your secret." Satoko mocked. "Oh I don't think so Satoko..." Keiichi said confidently.

"Oh yeah! Says who!?" Keiichi took a coffee mug out of his schoolbag and placed it on the table. "Says this." Satoko turned immediately bright scarlet and grabbed the mug before any could get a good look at it.

"K-k-keiichi-san w-w-where did you get this?" Satoko asked embarrassingly. "Oh…nowhere special…just….your room." Keiichi said snidely. "T-t-t-that's impossible!! I set my most powerful traps in there to ensure no one could get in!!" Satoko said utterly confused. "That my dear Satoko is where Rena came in. She was able to get through your traps with sheer FORCE." Keiichi said clearly enjoying the success of his plan.

Rena simply smiled happily at Satoko. Keiichi then whispered to Satoko, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for Mion and Shion to hear. "Once in there we simply took what we needed, a single cup would suffice. We "know" your little secret Satoko. You and your "Nii-nii" merchandise. Your nii-nii mugs, nii-nii posters, nii-nii bed sheets and bedspreads, you name it we saw it. Every single item had your brother's face on it.

Satoko was in awe at what she had just heard. "But when I got back from getting the groceries for dinner…all the traps were in the exact spot I left them." Keiichi smiled. "THAT you can thank Rika for." Keiichi said pointing at the innocent looking shrine maiden. "Once Rena and I were finished with our objective she was nice enough to place all your traps back in place." Satoko looked at Rika. "R-rika…is this true?" Satoko asked her best friend. Rika simply replied with a "Nipah!"

"So what is it you were saying about exposing our secret?" Keiichi asked hardly able to contain the overwhelming success he felt. "N-nothing...sorry for wasting your time Keiichi-san…" Satoko said utterly defeated.

Keiichi and Rena both looked at each other and couldn't help but feel glad that they avoided "one" disaster. As they walked home together they pondered what would come next. When would they tell the others about them. The incident with Satoko made it clear to them that they couldn't hold it off forever. They would find eventually. When they did Keiichi and Rena wanted it to be when they chose it, not by some accident.

Rena looked deeply at Keiichi while he looked deeply back at her. Rena nodded, they both silently agreed.

They would tell them at the next Club meeting…

Author's Notes: How was that? Yeah sorry this was such a short chapter, hope you enjoyed it all the same though…Just wait till what happens next!!


	4. Tag

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

Keiichi woke up from his futon as though it were any other Sunday morning. He lazily laid back down onto his futon. He looked up at the clock he had on his wall and suddenly woke up with a jerk.

"I'm late!" Keiichi scrambled to his feet and got to his closet, pulled out his clothes and quickly got dressed. Once dressed he dashed out of house and got his bike. He then rode it to the place Mion, him, and Rena promised to meet.

"Hey guys" Keiichi said nearly out of breath. "Keiichi-kun…you're late" Rena said disappointed while seated upon her bike's seat. "Yeah…sorry I kinda overslept. So where are Satoko, Rika-chan, and Hanyuu-chan?" Mion stepped move forward, also on her bike, "We're gonna meet them in town." Keiichi was a little surprised. "Are we having the club in town today?" Mion made an evil snicker. "It'll all make sense when we get there" Mion said as she rode off towards town.

Rena and Keiichi soon followed her. Keiichi thought to himself. "I hope she's ready for what's to come AFTER the game.

Soon enough Keiichi and the others arrived at a toy store where Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu were patiently waiting for them. "Hey you guys" Satoko cried to everyone else.

"I've been waiting long enough Mion, what are we gonna do for the Club today?" Keiichi asked increasingly frustrated. Mion waved her finger at Keiichi mockingly. "Sorry Kei-chan I can't tell you that till we're all here." Keiichi looked at everyone and noticed that Shion was missing from the group.

"Where's Shion?" Keiichi asked Mion. "She's finishing up her shift at Angel Mort. She told me she'd be here in a few minutes.

"Well I hope she hurries, I'm not ready to lose today…again." Mion let out a laugh. "GAHAHAHA! Just what I'd expect from you Kei-chan."

Shion soon ran up to the others in her usual outfit. "Sorry for the wait everyone, things were hectic at work today. So what are we doing?"

Mion formed an evil smile and laughed. "Today, fellow Club members…we're gonna play…Zombie Tag."

"Ehhh!! Mion are you sure that's a good idea?" Keiichi asked completely dumbfounded.

"Why's that Kei-chan" Mion replied. "Well its one thing at school but…here!? In the middle of town? Isn't it kinda crowded here?

"Oh Kei-chan…A TRUE Club member should be able to adapt to any situation, no matter the circumstances.

Keiichi looked quite worried nonetheless. "Hanyuu-chan doesn't stand a chance…"

"Okay! We each have an hour time limit. When the town bell rings whoever isn't tagged is the winner...kay?" Mion stated to the group.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well now that that's over time to decide who will be It."

"So how will decide?" Suddenly spoke Hanyuu.

"How's about Rock-Paper-Scissors?" suggested Shion.

Everyone else seemed to agree with her suggestion as they brought out their hands in preparation for the game. Rock-Paper-Scissors. Everyone brought forth their hands. The results were that Rena, Satoko, and Hanyuu had lost. Next Rena, Satoko, and Hanyuu brought forth their hands. Hanyuu was the victor and let out a sigh of relief. It came down to Rena and Satoko. Both readied themselves for the final move. Satoko pulled out her hand which was formed liked a pair of scissors; while Rena on the other hand had hers formed like a piece of paper. Rena had lost the match, now she was It.

The others each all were given a five minute head start to hide in town. Rena took this time to contemplate on her situation.

"I'm so glad we can still be like this. After we tell them…Things will probably change. I want to have just one more day where we can act like this…"

The five minutes were soon over. "Okay! Time to get serious" Rena quickly ran around spots she thought that her friends would be hiding.

Rena quickly caught sight of Satoko looking for a place to hide. Luckily for Satoko a large crowd people separated Rena from her. Unluckily for everyone else…this obstacle was hardily going to stop Rena.

"HAU!!!!! SATOKO-CHAN OMICHIKAERI!!!!" Rena dashed forth to the crowd, sending the innocent bystanders flying as she knocked them aside trying to get Satoko.

Satoko simply stood there, as Rena got through the crowd she approached Satoko and as she landed she felt a wire snap at her feet.

Rena looked to above nervously as she saw an avalanche of bed pans fall down from the buildings above her. "Uh-Oh" Rena was soon buried in the bed pans, along with some other unfortunate victims.

"OHOHOHO!!! Rena-san you are TOO easy." Satoko gloated as she dashed off.

Rena eventually got herself out of the mountain of bed pans. "I should have been more careful…But Satoko looked SOOOOO CUTE!!"

Rena once again began her search for her friends. She arrived at the toy store where the group had first gathered. She decided she might as well give it a look. Rena searched through the aisles of the toy store until she arrived at the doll section.

She slowly walked through aisle looking at the toys as she passed by. She saw a wide assortment of dolls. She saw a Goth doll, an old European doll, a Rika doll, a Teddy bear, and a panda bear. Rena passed through the aisle and left.

"…..Wait a minute" Rena backtracked to the aisle and stared at the Rika doll. A large sweat drop appeared by Rika's head as she laughed nervously. Rena laughed deviously. "Rika…HAU!!!!" Rena grabbed Rika and hugged her whiled spinning her around. "You look SOO CUTE as a doll Rika-chan!!!"

After Rena ended the snugglefest with Rika, she and her newfound ally continued their search for everyone else. Soon enough Satoko was spotted once again, looking frantically for a place to hide. "You go distract her while I sneak up on her and tag her…Nippa!" Rika said deviously.

"Rika-chan, I like how you think" Rena ran towards her Satoko. "SATOKO-CHAN!!! OMOCHIKAERI!!!" Satoko lifted her hand to snap her fingers together to activate her carefully planned traps but was suddenly pulled by something. Satoko glanced at her arm and saw her best friend Rika hugging it.

"R-R-Rika?" Satoko stuttered utterly amazed. Rika just smiled at her beaming. "Mi!" Rena walked over to her. "Don't worry Satoko-chan, now that you're with us there's no way we can lose.

Satoko quickly got over her disappointment. "OHOHOHO!! You guys should be grateful I let my self get tagged so easily. So who's left?" Rena counted with her fingers. "Well it's just you, me, and Rika-chan so far. So that just leaves Keiichi-kun, Mi-chan, Shi-chan, and Hanyuu-chan. Okay if we split up we should capture them in no time"

Rena ran off in one direction as Satoko and Rika ran in another. She feverishly looked for someone else. There was only thirty minutes left now. Rena caught a momentary glimpse of person in a green shorts and a red jacket.

"KEIICHI-KUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!" Rena yelled to her boyfriend. "Oh...crap" Keiichi thought to himself as he ran more frantically, trying to ran though a large group of people. Rena charged through them as though they weren't even there.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP" Keiichi thought feeling ever more cornered. He only heard Rena scream HAU! And the next thing he knew he was flat on his stomach pinned to the ground. He looked behind him and saw that Rena was on top of him.

Rena brought her head close to his ear as she whispered into it. "Gotcha….Keiichi-kun" She laughed innocently to him. "Now to find everyone else"

Keiichi got to his once Rena got off of him. "Who's left?" Rena thought for a moment. "Well Satoko, Rika, and I split up so I can't say for sure. With you there should be Hanyuu-chan, Mi-chan, and Shi-chan."

"Okay let's go!" Keiichi said with newfound resolve. Rena and Keiichi made their way to the center of town where they soon found Rika and Satoko accompanied by Mion and Shion. Keiichi let out a laugh. "Where'd you fine em?" Satoko answered. Well I found Shion-san down by Angel Mort, while Rika found Mion-san hidden by the toy store.

"So that just leaves poor little Hanyuu-chan huh?" Keiichi said as he gave an evil smirk.

"Not even gonna go easy on the newbie eh Kei-chan?" Mion asked Keiichi.

"Well…you didn't go easy on me when I was new!" Keiichi responded to Mion.

GAHAHAHA!! You got a point there Kei-chan" Mion laughed as they began their search for Hanyuu. Time was growing thin, only ten minutes were left. As Rika passed by an alleyway she heard a familiar cry. Rika called forth everyone to the alley. The constant Au's grew louder as they ventured forth.

Rika opened a cardboard box which held her friend Hanyuu in it. Hanyuu looked up at everyone still crying Au with tears in her eyes. Her friends all looked menacingly down at her as they reached out to tag her.

To everyone's utter amazement Hanyuu got back in the box placed it over her head and charged through everyone like a crazed bull. The others were knocked against the alley walls as Hanyuu ran off into the center of town. Five minutes were left.

Everyone ran after Hanyuu following her trail of destruction. As they ran Mion said to everyone "Gee…never thought she had it in her" Everyone looked at Rika who took a moment to answer. "Even I'm surprised." Rika told everyone trying to hold in a laugh.

The others caught up to Hanyuu with less than a minute on the clock. Rena dashed faster than the others and leaped towards Hanyuu. Hanyuu saw this and likewise leaped away from Rena.

As they landed on the ground and slid, dust covered the ground. Once the dust cleared everyone could see that Rena landed mere inches away from Hanyuu, but wasn't able to tag her. The town bell rang signifying the end of their game. Hanyuu…was the victor.

Rika ran over to Hanyuu and gave her friend a big hug. "Congratulations Hanyuu on your first victory in the Club." Keiichi and the others followed suite and congratulated her on her victory.

"Gotta say Hanyuu-chan, I was a little skeptical when you first joined…but you've more than proven yourself to be a worthy member of the Club." Mion said as she patted Hanyuu's back.

" As the winner you now have the God given right of doing whatever you want to the losers." Hanyuu took a moment to think. " I want Keiichi-san to dress up in one of Irie-sensei's made outfits."

"Ehh!!! Why me!?" Keiichi yelled. "Because you just look so cute in them." Hanyuu said smiling.

As the others began to leave, Keiichi motioned for them to stop.

"What's the matter Kei-chan" Mion asked curiously.

Keiichi took a moment till he spoke up. "Well…Rena and I are…together."

"Well of course you're together Kei-chan. She's standing right next to you. Shion said abruptly.

"No Shion, what I mean is…Rena and I are dating…we're "together". Keiichi said putting as much emphasize on together as he could.

Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko quickly congratulated them. Mion on the other hand looked as something extremely precious was broken. After a few moments Mion let out a laugh. "GAHAHAHA! Well I'm happy for you two; I hope you have a great life together." Mion said and suddenly ran off as fast as she could.

"MION!" Keiichi yelled after her. Mion was long gone before she could possibly hear him.


	5. Friend

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

Keiichi and the others all looked at Shion after Mion's sudden departure. "Shion?...Do you know what got into Mion just now?" Keiichi asked.

Shion stood silent in quite contemplation. "I'm sorry Kei-chan…It's not for me to say." Shion said as she made her way home.

Keiichi and the others also made their way home. On the way Keiichi and Rena contemplated on what could have caused Mion's behavior.

"Keiichi-kun…There's only one explanation as to why Mi-chan acted the way she did." Keiichi did his best to avert Rena's gaze. "Yeah…I think I know why also…" Keiichi said still looking away from Rena. "Mi-chan's in love with you Keiichi-kun…"

Both of them stopped in their tracks. "How do you feel now that you know this Keiichi-kun?" Keiichi took a moment to answer. "I…don't really know…I mean unfortunately for Mion, I don't feel the same way…She's always been like an older sister to me, the closest thing to a best friend I've ever had."

The couple began walking again. "What do you suppose we do Keiichi-kun? At this rate…we could lose Mi-chan as a friend. That' something I don't want to happen…I also see her as an older sister and best friend."

The two were unsuccessful in coming up with any ideas. When they reached the point where they separated, Rena gave Keiichi a quick peck and said her goodbyes until the next day.

Meanwhile…At the Sonozaki Residence

"Kei-chan…" Mion cried through her river of tears. "I knew it wouldn't have worked out…I guess a part of me knew he would go with Rena-chan…But I couldn't help it…I still fell in love with him…Kei-chan…Kei-chan…Kei-chan" Mion eventually cried herself to sleep.

Keiichi woke up and went through his usual routines to get ready for school. He walked out and went with Rena, who greeted him with a quick kiss. They walked to where they usually met Mion and Shion. The only difference today was that only Shion was there to greet them.

"Hi Shi-chan…Where's Mi-chan?" Shion shook her head. She's not feeling so great today. "Usoda! Shi-chan…you're a horrible liar…We know Mi-chan's in love with Keiichi-kun.:

Shion looked rather surprised at Rena's accusation. "Well…Now that you know I guess I can't hide it." Shion tried to vain a laugh. "Yeah…she's been in love with you Kei-chan ever since you moved to Hinamizawa."

Keiichi looked a bit ashamed at himself. "Damn it! I should have noticed it. If I knew she did…I would have been more considerate about telling you guys…Or put more thought into how I said it…"

"Keiichi-kun! Don't blame yourself…This was an unavoidable situation. She would have found out eventually…Better she knew by us rather than finding out by accident." Rena tried to convince Keiichi.

"I know…But still…" Keiichi and the others eventually made their way to the school where they ran into Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu who had just arrived at the school.

"Hello everyone, nanodesu. Politely greeted Rika Furude.

Satoko walked up to Shion and asked in a worried tone. "Uhh…Shion-san? Where's Mion-san?

Shion tried her best to not sound worried and responded in a cheerful tone. "Don't worry Satoko-chan…Mion's just feeling a bit under the weather today.

Satoko didn't look very convinced but decided to drop the subject. "Au, au, au I hope she feels better soon.

The school day passed rather quickly. Lunch time came quite quickly and everyone gathered together as they usually did. Lunch seemed really dull with the absence of Mion.

A brilliant idea suddenly struck Keiichi. "Shion" Keiichi whispered to Shion, out of earshot of Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu. "On the weekend do you think you could "trick" Mion into meeting us? Don't tell her that we'll be waiting for her. Just try to make something up that'll get her out of the house."

Shion thought for a second. "I think I can think of something that'll do it." Shion said while smiling.

"Okay Shion…I'm counting on you" Eventually the school bell rang and all were dismissed. As Keiichi and Rena walked side by side Rena questioned Keiichi.

"Keiichi-kun…What do you have in mind?" Keiichi pointed to his head. "A brilliant idea, if we can get Mion back to us and show her that we still are her friends…Then maybe she can get out of this rut. My idea is that Shion will trick Mion and get her to meet us in town, once there we will get her to play a Club game with us and that will show her that she's still our friends."

"I wouldn't really call that a "brilliant" idea Keiichi-kun." Rena said mockingly. After hearing that, Keiichi nearly lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Come on Rena! I thought REALLY hard on that idea." Rena laughed at Keiichi.

The week passed by quickly, as expected Mion was absent each day. Soon the day to enact Keiichi's supposedly brilliant plan. Keiichi and Rena waited for the others to show up. They were waiting outside of the toy store that they had met at the last Club meeting. Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu met up with them soon, and then Shion walked alongside Mion.

The moment Mion saw the others she tried to make a run for it. Shion was quicker and grabbed Mion's arm and stunned her. "Now, now Sis…No need to leave before the game even begins." Mion let out a sigh of exasperation; soon she decided to give in.

They walked into the toy store together where they saw others gathering for the game that was going to be played. The game was a card game where cards were scattered across a table and the owner of the toy store would call out which card to grab, whoever had the most at the end was the winner.

The game was ready and the others began to take their seats. Mion sat in seat absent mindedly. A card was called; Mion looked around lazily and saw it. She reached to pick it up but was too slow, the kid in the next seat swiped it away from her. Mion's instinctive competitiveness began to re-awake from her. The next card that was called was immediately grabbed by Mion. Soon Mion had a large stack of cards; she noticed the only other stack that rivaled hers was Keiichi's. "GAHAHA! Kei-chan looks like you're doing pretty good. "Mion laughed out triumphantly.

Mion remembered the situation and shut herself up. The final card was about to be called when suddenly the clock rang. "I'm sorry everyone, we're gonna have to postpone this game for now, Work calls!" announced Shion.

"Hey Shion! You can't just call off the whole game when we're almost finished!" Keiichi angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry Kei-chan, if I'm late today I'll get in REAL trouble. I've been late recently to work." Shion said apologetically bowing at the same time.

"Hey don't worry about it kid, we'll finish the game another time." The store owner said as he grabbed a bag. "Here take this as a prize for now."

Keiichi took the bag and reached inside it. He pulled out a rather elegant looking doll. Keiichi himself thought it looked rather ridiculous, but then again he wasn't a girl.

"Awww…its sooo cute…Omochikaeri…" Rena said hypnotized by the doll.

Keiichi noticed this. He had no doubt in his mind this doll was "Cute". Mion also noticed this. "I shouldn't have come here…That dolls really cute I also want it. But it makes sense for Kei-chan to give it to Rena-chan…They're together now…UH!" Mion said as she lost her train of thought.

"You heard me right Mion? I want you to have the doll. I saw you staring at it." Keiichi said as he handed Mion the doll.

"Kei-chan…You shouldn't have…This is something you should give your girlfriend..." Mion said reluctant to accept the gift.

Rena spoke up. "Mi-chan, I want you to have the doll. It's okay as long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"Rena-chan…" Mion said finally taking the doll.

"Mion…You're an important friend to me…You'll always be the best friend I ever had. I don't want to lose your friendship. So remember this…If you ever need me for ANYTHING…Remember I'm always here for you. I know you can't deny it…You had fun with us today didn't you?"

Mion was touched by Keiichi's words. "…Thank you Kei-chan…" Mion began to walk back home. "Mion! Are you gonna be at school?" Mion turned around and smiled at everyone else and nodded. Keiichi had a look of relief on his face.

Mion walked home by herself. She held the doll close to her while thinking about what had just happened. Even though she said she would show up at school tomorrow she still had doubts. "Would everything be alright? Can everything go back to the way things were before?"

Mion thought this to herself until she noticed someone else was walking the same path as her, only in the opposite direction. She looked closer and saw that the person was a man, no…a boy, probably around Keiichi's age. The boy walked closer to Mion, she saw that he wasn't walking straight…He was walking hunched. He wore a white long sleeve t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. His hair was black and messy as though he had just walked out of bed. He also held a jar of jelly in his hand; the jar was about half empty so it could be assumed that he had already eaten quite a bit of it.

Mion tried to walk out of his way as he came across her path, this failed. As soon as she moved out of his way, he changed his direction to where she walked. Eventually they came face to face. The boy raised his head up and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. Mion likewise looked into his eyes which were as black as night, his eyes also had dark bags underneath them.

"Finally as though he has seen enough of Mion, the boy finally spoke in a quiet monotone. "Mion Sonozaki…Don't lose hope…You have a long and healthy life ahead of you…spent with your friends and loved ones…So please for the sake of yourself and those who care about you…Have a happy life…"

The boy left after saying those words. Mion began to leave and stopped suddenly. She looked behind her, the boy was gone. "How…did he know my name?..."

Mion continued walking with a newfound contentment within her.


	6. Date

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

Everyone gathered in the classroom after school to participate in the days Club activities. Keiichi was forced to wear a rather frilly maid outfit, the end result of Hanyuu's victory at Zombie Tag, and hating every second of it. The maid outfit was a generous donation from Dr. Irie, who still prayed that he would one day be successful in getting Satoko or Rika to wear them.

Another reason for Keiichi's agitation was mostly caused by the fact that he was quickly losing the club game. The game for today…A board game. A game solely decided completely on luck, and by the looks of how he was playing, Lady Luck must have been going through menopause and taking it out on him.

"GAHAHA!!! Kei-chan…What's wrong surely you're not worried about such a childish game such as this." Mion happily gloated to him, who by the way was dominating the game.

"Shut up Mion! You know that this is all decided by luck! It's not my fault that my luck today is total CRAP!" Keiichi retorted angrily.

"Well…It was nice knowing you Kei-chan." Mion said as she made her final move. She rolled the dice and moved her piece to the final destination on the board. Mion had won the game and Keiichi…was in dead last.

"GAHAHA!! Get ready Kei-chan…I have something that's gonna push you to the limits. You have to…CLEAN MY LOCKER!" At the mere mention of Mion's locker everyone else froze in complete and utter fear. Few dared to dread to the horror that was know as Mion's locker.

Keiichi was given the proper tools in which he would use to clean out her locker. Aside from cleaning her locker he was also ordered to organize out all the things in her locker and to get rid of all the trash.

With the tools in hand he slowly approached the locker, still in his maid outfit. As he got closer to the locker and stopped abruptly. "Guys…I think I heard something growl…"

"Well…Good luck Kei-chan. And if that's not cleaned by tomorrow there's gonna be hell to pay." Mion said as she left the classroom alongside her sister. Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu dashed out of the room so quickly Keiichi didn't have anytime to say anything.

There was only one person who stayed with Keiichi a little longer was Rena. Keiichi felt more hopeful. "Rena! You'll stay with me right? You'll help me won't you?" Keiichi desperately pleaded to Rena.

Rena walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I'll always cherish the time we spent together." Rena said with tears in her eyes. She then ran out of the classroom overdramatically, leaving Keiichi by himself. "...Crap…"

Keiichi walked over to his locker and pulled out his baseball bat. "..Never know what Mion's got stored in there." Keiichi slowly approached the locker and thrust it open.

Out of nowhere a tentacle thrust out and tried to grab him. "GAH!!" Keiichi screamed as he attacked the tentacle with his baseball bat. After a few direct hits the tentacle lied motionless on the floor. Keiichi poked at it with his bat and the tentacle retracted back into the locker.

"Okay...WHAT THE HELL IS MION KEEPING IN THERE!?!?"

Keiichi walked home by himself later that day. It had taken him a couple hours to get Mion's locker perfectly clean and organized. His entire being ached from the chore of cleaning out Mion's locker.

By the time he got home it was pretty late in the evening, not exactly dark yet but the sun was soon beginning its descent into darkness. Keiichi figured that this was a good as time as any. He approached the phone and called the number, Keiichi has been preparing himself for this moment for quite a while. Rena picked up the phone on the receiving end.

"Keiichi-kun?" Rena answered. "Hi Rena, It's me…I called because I wanted to ask you something…Are you free tomorrow?"

Rena took a moment to answer. "I don't have anything planned yet Keiichi-kun."

"In that case, since tomorrows the weekend…did you want to go out somewhere?"

"Sure Keiichi-kun. Should I tell Mion and the others where to meet us?"

"No. I meant just the two of us going out. You know…a date"

Rena took a moment to answer. "A-A-A d-d-date…OF COURSE!!!"

Keiichi was surprised by Rena's eagerness. "Umm…okay I'll meet you by Angel Mort at about noon, that sound okay?"

"Yes it does Keiichi-kun!" Rena said as she hung up the phone overeagerly. "Finally, my first date with Keiichi-kun!!"

The next morning, Rena was beside herself with giddiness. She got dressed into her usual outfit. When she was fully dressed and ready to leave, she noticed that it was still three hours till noon. Rena didn't want to wait any longer than she had to.

Rena left her house and got on her bike and rode to town. She made it to Angel Mort still with plenty of time to kill before Keiichi would show up. She decided to kill some time at the library. Rena found a book that looked pretty interesting. She sat down at a table and began reading.

Soon after, Rena heard the sounds of numerous books falling. Rena got up and searched for the source of the noise. She soon found the nurse Miyo Takano on the floor with several notebooks scattered across the floor.

Rena immediately helped Takano to her feet. "Are you okay?" Rena asked as she picked up Takano's notebooks. "Yeah…Sorry I lost my footing and tripped. Guess I was carrying too much." Rena noticed the covers of the notebooks all had the title Hinamizawa Syndrome in big bold letters.

"Here you go" Rena said as she handed Takano some of her notebooks. "Do you want me to help you carry some?" Takano took the notebooks Rena had given her. "Sure, thank you very much Rena-chan."

Rena and Takano found a table where they could place the notebooks. Rena and Takano then sat down at the table. Rena's curiosity was peaked, she finally spoke to Takano. "What are all of these notebooks for Takano-san?

"Oh this…This is for my grandfather's research. He believed that there was a disease unique to Hinamizawa. He called this disease Hinamizawa Syndrome. If you want you can read some of the notes while we're here.

Rena took up the offer and began reading through the notes. She read the symptoms of the disease. Paranoia, Mistrust, and…Suicide…

"Is this true?...Will the victim of this virus really claw out their throat?"

"Well…This is all still in the theory stage...But yes…that's the final stage of Hinamizawa Syndrome…" Takano said with a rather uncaring tone.

Rena looked at the clock and noticed that it was an hour to noon. "Oh! I'm sorry Takano-san but I have somewhere I have to be." Rena said as she ran out of the library with all haste.

Rena got on her bike and hurried to over to Angel Mort. Keiichi stood there waiting. "I'm sorry Keiichi-kun! Have you been waiting long? Am I late?" Rena asked out of breath.

"No your not late, I just got here early and I've only been waiting for about 5 minutes. So where did you want to go first?"

"Not really sure Keiichi-kun. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go to the arcade and then go over and see a movie later."

Rena nodded her head. "That sounds great Keiichi-kun."

Rena and Keiichi got onto their bikes and made their way to the arcade. They got off their bikes and as Rena and Keiichi entered the arcade, Rena made a quick motion and grabbed onto Keiichi's hand. They then walked into the arcade fingers intertwined.

Keiichi and Rena played a majority of the games together. Other games that were made for single players Keiichi played by himself to show off his gaming skills to Rena, who was rather impressed. Keiichi noticed that Rena had her eye on a particular toy in the crank catching game. Yet another opportunity for Keiichi to display his skills. Within his first try Keiichi was able to successfully get the toy for Rena.

"Thank you Keiichi-kun!!" Rena said hugging the toy.

"Hey Rena...The movies gonna start in about 30 minutes, you wanna head on over there?"

"Sure Keiichi-kun"

Rena and Keiichi quickly made their way to the movie theater. Keiichi bought the tickets and snacks on the way to the theater they already decided what they wanted to watch.

As they sat down in the theater the room soon turned dark and the screen lit up. Both Keiichi and Rena have wanted to see this movie for quite some time. The screen showed a decimated city that was utterly destroyed. On the ground was a boy in a school uniform. The boy had blue hair and stared off into the distance. A girl with pink hair approached the boy. All she could say was "Gomenasai". She then summoned a large weapon. The boy stared deeply at the girl. "An angel?" The girl placed the tip of her weapon onto the boy's chest, ready to kill him at any moment. The girl leaned over to him and kissed him.

"We are the only ones in this world. If we were to look into each others forever, Will my world be the only world in her eyes? Will her world be the only world in my eyes? Everything of mine is hers. Everything of hers is mine."

Rena and Keiichi walked out of the theater once the movie was finished. Keiichi stretched his arms out. "That was sooo AWESOME!! Right Rena?" Rena nodded. "Yes it was a really good movie. Especially the part with the hacking and slashing!"

Rena was filled with such joy being her with Keiichi. Then it happened...Rena looked to her side and saw a horrifying sight. Keiichi on the floor scratching with all strength at his throat.

"Keiichi-kun!!! What are you doing!?!? STOP!!!" Rena yelled as she tried to stop Keiichi from digging too deep into his throat. Rena wrapped her arms around Keiichi in the hope of separating his neck from his arms. This was success full for the most part, but Keiichi then began to claw at Rena's back as though he would be able to get back to scratching his neck. Rena could feel Keiichi tear at her back and let out a cry of pain.

Rena did the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned over to Keiichi and kissed him. This seemed to work, Keiichi calmed down and stopped clawing.

Rena looked at Keiichi, who was now unconscious. "What's going on!?!?!?"

Author Notes: So how was that huh? Props to anyone who knows what Keiichi and Rena were watching in the theater.


	7. Illness

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi

Rena carried the unconscious Keiichi on her back. She called for a cab to take them back to Hinamizawa. All that mattered to Rena was knowing what was wrong with Keiichi. She told the cab to stop at the Irie Clinic.

Rena ran in with Keiichi still slung on her back. "Where's Irie-sensei!" Rena yelled to the secretary working the desk. "He's in his office at the moment."

"Thanks!" Rena ran over to his office and banged on Irie's office door. "Irie-sensei open up! Something's happened to Keiichi-kun!" Irie opened the door.

"What's happened to him?" Rena recollected the events of the day and told her what had happened to Keiichi.

"Damn! Follow me Rena-chan." Irie said motioning for her to follow him down the hall. "And here, let me carry Keiichi-kun." Irie unlocked the door at the end of the hall, once inside Rena couldn't shake off an extreme feeling of unease.

As she walked further into down the mysterious hall, she felt as though she's been here before. Then it all came back to her. Images violently rushed into her mind. She fell onto the floor in shock. Her and Keiichi in this hall…She kissed him and then…and then she killed him…and then herself…

Rena's eyes flooded with tears as she grasped what she saw. "I killed Keiichi-kun…why would I ever do that!?!?"

"Rena-chan! What's wrong!? Are you okay!?"

Rena brought herself back to reality, she remembered her situation, Keiichi was alive, but he needed help. "I'm sorry about that…" Irie brought Keiichi down further and further and Rena followed. Then Rena saw something that shocked her further.

"Satoshi-kun!" Rena saw Satoshi sleeping soundly in a hospital bed through a large mirror. "What's Satoshi-kun doing here?"

"I can answer that later Rena-chan" Shion Sonozaki answered. "Shi-chan…"

Irie had placed Keiichi in a room similar to Satoshi's. Irie then hooked up Keiichi to different monitors to check on his consciousness. "Come here Rena-chan." Irie motioned for her to Keiichi's room.

"I have some explaining to do. This may be a lot to take in at the moment, but it seems Keiichi-kun has contracted a disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome.

Rena's memory recalled her encounter with Miyo Takano prior to her date with Keiichi. "What really worries me is that he went to the Final Stage so quickly…Did he show any signs of paranoia or mistrust?"

"No…He acted like he usually did…"

"Then his case must be more advanced…He'll have to stay here under constant surveillance."

"Can…can I stay by his side?...Help him any way?..." Rena said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can…" Irie answered.

Rena now broke into tears. "Thank you…" She then cried into her hands. Shion walked into the room and embraced Rena, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Shi-chan…" Rena did her best to stop herself from crying any further. "Shi-chan…Does Satoshi-kun also have Hinamizawa Syndrome?"

"Yeah…He got it during Watanagashi one year and he's been in a critical condition since then…I've been helping him get better…"

"Does Mi-chan know?"

"Yeah she does…She visits on occasion…She'll find out about Kei-chan soon enough. I'll tell her for you Rena-chan."

"Thank you Shi-chan…" Rena cried as she sat in the chair located next to Keiichi's bed."

Irie left Rena by herself to have a few moments with the unconscious Keiichi. She held his hand as she continued to cry. She refused to let go of it, she felt as though if she released his hand, she might lose what remained of Keiichi.

After about two hours of sitting with Keiichi, Irie walked in with a clipboard and papers. "Sorry Rena-chan, I have to perform some tests on Keiichi-kun."

Rena agreed to leave the room for the moment. When she got she realized how long she had sat. It took her a while to get used to walking again. She stood outside the window while Irie performed his tests. These consisted of various things, he checked his pulse and wrote down the results, checked his overall body temperature, and checked his heartbeat.

As Rena watched through the window her memory remembered the horrid vision she witnessed when she first walked down the hall. The vision in which she had killed both herself and Keiichi shook her to her very core. "I would never do that…I love Keiichi-kun…Why would I kill him." The vision began to resurface in her mind. Rena held her hatchet in hand and pressed it against Keiichi's neck. With a single quick motion she sliced his neck open with the hatchet. The look on Keiichi's dying face made it clear that he never saw it coming. Once he bled to death, Rena brought the hatchet to her own neck and sliced it just as she did with Keiichi's. Rena fell to the floor once she died from the loss of blood.

"Rena-chan!" Mion cried. Rena was immediately brought back to reality. She saw Irie still performing medical tests on Keiichi and looked for who had called her name. She saw Mion running towards her, eyes full of tears. Mion ran up to Rena, embracing her, crying her eyes out.

"Rena-chan…I heard about Kei-chan…I'm so sorry…"

Rena hugged Mion back. "It's okay Mi-chan…I'm glad you're here…"

"Don't worry Rena-chan…Kei-chan said if I ever needed help he would be there for me…What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same for him…"

"Thank you Mi-chan…Thank you…I don't think I could do this by myself…" Rena said as she cried into Mion's arms.


	8. Recovery

Found But Not Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi. I'd also like to apologize it took me so long to make this chapter. Not sure if anyone noticed, but I started a new fanfic called Godsend and that took up most of my time. Aside from that I also had my own fandubs to do and my schoolwork, so I got pretty busy. Ah well…Enough of my excuses, let's get on with the story. Oh and in case anyone didn't get the two references in the previous chapters…The movie Rena and Keiichi saw on there date was the anime Chaos; Head and the boy Mion ran into was B from Death Note….who coincidently is in an unrelated Higurashi X Death Note fanfic I've also made.

Rena sat by Keiichi's bedside. She stared longingly at the sleeping Keiichi. The machines hooked up to him occasionally beeped, reporting his physical status.

"Keiichi-kun…Please…wake up…I need you to give me strength…to fill my days with happiness again." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She grasped his hand. "Please Keiichi-kun…"

Mion and the others stood outside the room watching Rena.

Mion looked to Dr. Irie. "What do you think his chances are?"

Dr. Irie pushed his glasses up. "At the moment it doesn't look too good…Unlike Satoshi-kun…Keiichi-kun seemed to get to this state without showing the previous symptoms like Satoshi-kun. This could mean that Keiichi-kun is a special case or…the disease is progressing much faster than I feared…Either way we have to do everything we can to help them." Mion and Shion nodded in agreement.

The next few hours consisted of nothing but medical tests performed by Dr. Irie, Mion, Shion, and Rena. Mion and Rena gathered what information they could on Keiichi's status, while Shion and Dr. Irie did what they could with Satoshi.

By the time they were all finished it was night. Dr. Irie was getting ready to close the clinic. "Thank you all for your help today. I'll be closing the clinic for now. I'll be opening it back up at about 5:00 in the morning. So I need you all to leave."

"NO!" Rena yelled, still sitting beside Keiichi. "I'm not going to leave Keiichi-kun's side!"

Mion placed her hand on Rena's shoulder. "But Rena-chan…You need to look out for yourself…It's not gonna help Kei-chan any if you keel over from exhaustion before he gets better."

"I don't care about me! I won't leave his side! He'd do the same for me! I know it…"

"Your Dad will be worried…"

"Just tell him I'll spend the night at your place! Tomorrow's Sunday so we don't have to worry about school. Please…just let me stay with him…"

The others were surprised by Rena's resolve. They figured it would be pointless to argue any further. "All right Rena…" Mion said as she waved goodbye.

The others followed suite and left the Clinic. Rena continued to stay with Keiichi throughout the rest of the night. Time seemed to lose its meaning. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours.

"Keiichi-kun…" She spoke to the unconscious boy. "I…won't…leave you…" She stroked his hand, keeping her grip on him tight. Rena refused to let go of his hand for even the slightest second. Rena was afraid that if she released his hand, he would fall out of her reach…forever.

"Keiichi-kun…Can you hear me!? Please say something…" Rena becoming slightly delirious from her lack of rest. Rena could feel the bags forming under her eyes. Rena's vision slowly became blurred and less clear.

Rena shook her head. "No! I gotta stay awake." Rena thought as she tightened her grip on Keiichi's hand.

"Kei…ich…i…kun…" Rena mumbled as her exhaustion finally took hold of her. Her head relaxed on the bed where Keiichi lay sleeping. Her thoughts drifting into her dreams. She smiled. "Keiichi-kun…Good…Morning…"

The phone rang in Shion's apartment the next morning. "Ahh…Who's calling me this early in the morning?" Shion complained as she got out of bed.

"Hello, who's this? Shion asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hi sis…I'm sorry for calling so early…Did I wake you?"

"Nah you didn't wake me." Shion answered back, obviously lying. "So what'd you call for?"

"Well…It's just I'm so worried about everyone…I'm starting to wonder if we can even find a cure for this…And Rena-chan's pushing herself to far…I'm worried she's gonna real tire herself out."

"Well according to Dr. Irie…All we can really do is be there for them…And hope for the best." Shion answered.

"Yeah I suppose…Hey I'm gonna go to the clinic now and check up on Rena-chan and Kei-chan, I trust you'll be there later Shion."

"Yeah!"

"All right, See ya then." The twins both hung up and got ready to head over to the clinic.

Rena stirred from her sleep. "Hmmm…Keiichi-kun…Of course I'll ride the unicorn with you to the land of forgotten treasure…" Rena slowly awoke from her…interesting dream.

"AAAAHHH!!!!!" Rena jolted up after hearing a sudden ear shattering scream. Rena searched her surroundings. "What just happened?" Rena gathered that she must have fallen asleep while she watched over Keiichi. She even noticed that her hand still held Keiichi's with a firm grasp.

"Oh yeah! The scream…was that…Shi-chan!?" Rena got up immediately and followed the source of the scream. She saw that the scream came from Satoshi's room. Shion backed away from the room in shock.

"Shi-chan! What happened why'd you scream?"

Shion turned her head toward Rena, her eyes wide in both shock and amazement. "R…R…Rena-chan…." Shion laughed nervously. "Satoshi-kun…he…he…he…" Shion couldn't seem to form the necessary words to finish her sentence. With a shaky arm, Shion pointed towards Satoshi's bed.

Rena ran into the room and just like Shion was shocked at what she saw. Satoshi sat up in the bed, looking at his surroundings in sheer amazement. He looked over at the large teddy bear that lay by his bed, then over at Rena and Shion.

"Oh…Hello Shion-chan…Hello Rena-chan…How are you two doing?...Do you know where I am?..." Satoshi asked the two in confusion.

"S…S…Satoshi-kun!!" Rena exclaimed.


End file.
